


Ha det, Bunny!

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Goodbye Sex, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Ha det, Bunny!

Zum Abschied von Tom Hilde.  
Einiges war noch ungesagt und das ändert sich auch nicht mehr. Aber, so vieles Anderes.

Ha det, Bunny!  
Es schellte an der Tür.  
Ich zitterte, als ich zur Tür trat und schluckte noch einmal, bevor ich dann doch die Tür öffnete und versuchte zu lächeln. Es misslang kläglich, aber dennoch erwiderte Tom das Lächeln und seine blauen Augen schienen beinahe wie früher zu funkeln, „Willst du mich nicht hineinbitten?“ „Was ist mit dem Schlüssel passiert?“, plötzlich, als ich zur Seite trat und Tom in meine … Nein, in die Wohnung meiner Familie eintreten ließ, erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich ihm vor Jahren einen eigenen Schlüssel mit einem flauschigen pinken Hasen als Anhänger anvertraut hatte. „Es erschien mir nicht richtig.“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte für einen kurzen Moment vollkommen fremd und unvertraut, bis er plötzlich die Schuhe abstreifte und seine blaue Mannschaftsjacke achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ und sofort wieder das vertraute, warme Chaos, das mir förmlich ins Herz zu stechen schien, verbreitete, „Ist Ina nicht da?“  
„Nein.“, murmelte ich leise und mit belegter Stimme, wusste ich doch selber nicht, warum ich meine Freundin und unsere Tochter unter einem Vorwand weggeschickt hatte. Mein Blick hing an Tom, der sich, als wäre er das erste Mal in dieser Wohnung und nicht lange Zeit förmlich ein und ausgegangen, umsah und dann doch zielstrebig in das Wohnzimmer trat. Ich blieb auf dem Flur stehen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und versuchte das Zittern aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen, als ich mich nun der Küche zuwandte, „Einen Kaffee?“  
Ich hatte keine Antwort bekommen und eigentlich auch keine erwartet. Aber es tat meinen Händen dennoch gut, sich mit dem blitzenden Chrom der Kaffeemaschine beschäftigen und nicht über meine Motive hinter dieser Einladung und über die Folgen nachdenken zu müssen. Es zischte und blubberte und schließlich erfüllte der herbe Geruch nach Kaffee die Küche und ich konnte viel zu schnell mit den zwei Tassen zurück in mein Wohnzimmer gehen, „Noch immer Zucker?“  
Ich blieb in der Tür stehen, beobachtete nachdenklich Tom, dessen lange Finger über die gläserne Tischplatte strichen, bevor er sich bückte und ein kleines Plüschpferd unter dem Tisch hervorzog. Er betrachtete es einen Moment und drehte es nachdenklich in seinen Händen, bevor er es auf die Couch legte und sich mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln zu mir umdrehte, „Es ist kein Tomquarium mehr ...“ „Nein.“, bedauernd schüttelte ich den Kopf, griff wie selbstverständlich nach zwei Untersetzern, da Ina Ränder auf dem Glastisch hasste und lachte dann wehmütig, „Es hat sich vieles verändert.“ „Nicht alles zum Guten.“, Tom nickte und musterte mich mit einem seltsam forschenden Blick, der viel zu altklug für das jungenhafte Gesicht schien, „Du hast dich verändert.“ „Ich bin Vater ...“, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es nicht das war, was Tom wirklich gemeint hatte, nickte er nur dazu und legte die Finger um die Tasse.  
„So? Warum hast du mich eingeladen?“, die Frage, deren Antwort ich nicht wusste, die ich aber einfach beantworten musste, kam viel zu schnell. Ich starrte für einen Augenblick in meine halbleere Tasse und rührte nachdenklich in dem kläglichen Kaffeerest, bevor ich widerwillig mit den Schultern zuckte und aufsah, „Zum Reden.“ „Reden.“, die besondere Betonung, das Funkeln in den blauen Augen und das verschmitzte Lächeln zeigten, dass Tom die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes nicht vergessen hatte und plötzlich schien er sich wieder in das jungenhafte, wilde Irrlicht zu verwandeln, das mich in den ersten Wochen und Monaten in diesem einst so fremden Land auf neue, unbekannte Irrwege geführt hatte, „Dann lass und ...reden.“  
Ich fühlte wie der Knoten in meinem Bauch sich auflöste und einer vertrauten Wärme, einem seltsamen inneren Feuer gleich platz machte, als Tom plötzlich auf meinem Schoss saß. Seine weichen Haare, kitzelten meine Wange und seine kühlen Lippen streiften meine Wange: Ich fühlte seinen warmen Körper an meinem und seine sanften Hände auf mir, als er sich nun vertrauensvoll zu mir lehnte und mich fordernd küsste. Es war alles so schrecklich vertraut und ich spürte, wie ich mich unwillkürlich entspannte, als Toms Finger voller Unschuld meine schmerzhaft verspannten Schultern massierten und sich dann tief in das harte Fleisch gruben.  
Die Couch, einst von einfachen Kissen und nun mit zahlreichen Flecken aus Kinderhand geziert, knarrte leise, als Tom mich rücklings auf die Sitzfläche drückte und sich über mich kniete. Meine Finger tasteten nach Halt und ich stöhnte auf, als Tom sein Gewicht verlagerte und beim Versuch eine bequemere Position zu finden auf meinem Schoss herumzurutschen begann. Lange hielt ich es nicht aus und schlang die Arme um die Taille des Norwegers, „Tom ...“  
Der blaue Blick hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert. Noch immer schimmerte Vertrauen und auch Verständnis in ihm und ich begriff, dass ich nichts sagen musste. Tom wusste, warum ich ihn hergebeten hatte, wahrscheinlich war es ihm schon vom ersten Moment an klar gewesen, als ich noch nach den Worten gesucht hatte. Vielleicht war es so, vielleicht aber auch nicht, es war im Endeffekt auch egal und dieses seltsame Wissen beruhigte mich.  
Noch immer reichte Toms Gegenwart für dieses Wunder, im Winter vertrieb sie alles Dunkle und ersetzte es mit hellem Licht, Freude und auch Liebe. Er lehnte sich zu mir, sein Kopf kam unschuldig an meiner Brust zu liegen und die weichen Haare, längst nicht mehr so lang wie früher, schimmerten im sanften Licht der modernen Stehlampe, die es damals, als er mein Irrlicht gewesen war, nicht nicht gegeben hatte, noch heller, „Du grübelst immer noch viel zu viel … Haben die anderen dir das noch immer nicht ausgetrieben?“  
Überrascht sah ich auf, als Tom die Stille brach, aber die blauen Augen schimmerten in einem unheimlichen Glanz, als er nun nach meiner Hand griff. Seine kleine Hand strich über meine große, seine Lippen kamen am pochenden Puls an meinem Handgelenk zu liegen und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als sanfte, aber dennoch fordernde Hände meine Beine vorsichtig auseinander schoben. Mein Atem ging schwer und meine Finger krallten sich in den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts, denn viel zu deutlich konnte ich Tom, dessen Hände nun ihren Weg in meine Trainingshose fanden, nun zwischen meinen Beinen knien fühlen.  
Licht fiel herein und malte bunte Muster an die Zimmerdecke. Mein Blick galt diesem nächtlichen Schauspiel, als Toms Lippen sich nun um meine Erregung legten und seine Zunge den Schaft entlang leckte. Ich fühlte sie über die Unterseite gleiten, meine beinahe schmerzhaft spannenden Hoden anstupsen und keuchte auf, als er nun die Lippen um die Spitze meines Schwanzes legte und vorsichtig zu saugen begann. Seine Zunge glitt in den Spalt, wickelte sich um die pochend harte Länge, als er sie nun immer tiefer in sich aufnahm.  
Ich wollte nun an nichts mehr denken.  
Konnte an nichts mehr denken.  
Erinnerungen überfluteten mich, rissen mich mit, zurück in eine Vergangenheit, die ich für vergessen gehalten hatte. Zurück in der Zeit, als ich ein Irrlicht besessen hatte, als Tom mir meinen Weg beleuchtet hatte. Ich wollte ihm all das sagen, ihn bitten zu bleiben, ihn anflehen zu gehen und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebte. Aber, ich blieb stumm. Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen, durfte es nicht. Tom musste gehen und endlich … Ja, endlich sein eigenes Leben leben.  
Das Irrlicht.  
Unser Häschen.  
Es musste endgültig erwachsen werden.  
Ich sah es in seinen Augen, als er sich aufrichtete und seine Finger mit meinen verschränkte. Wieder führte er mich, leitete mich, als ich nun das feste Fleisch seines Hinters massierte. Tom stöhnte bei diesem zögerlichen Kontakt, die blauen Augen schlossen sich, als er sich fordernd gegen mich bewegte. Ich hielt ihn, strich über die zitternden Oberschenkel und zog Tom auf meine, sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen reckende Erregung. Ich umfasste seine Taille und schließlich fanden wir einen gemeinsamen Rhyhtmus. Langsam bewegten sich Tom auf meinem Schoss und langsam liebkosten meine kühlen Finger seine Erregung. Mein Daumen strich provozierend langsam über den Schaft und meine Hand umfassten schließlich die Hoden. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte ich das heiße Fleisch, aber schnell steigerten wir, in der gemeinsamen Sehnsucht nach Erfüllung badend, unseren Rhythmus, bis schließlich unser hektischer Atem das einzige Geräusch in der leeren Wohnung war.

Atemlos lehnte Toms Kopf an meiner Brust und während ich durch sein schweißfeuchtes Haar strich, färbte sich der östliche Horizont golden und die Schatten der Nacht begannen zu verschwinden, als Tom sich nun aufrichtete, „Ich sollte gehen … Es wird Zeit.“ „Tom ...“, ich wollte ihn festhalten, ihm sagen, dass er bleiben sollte, aber er schüttelte nur mit einem seltsamen, weisen Lächeln den Kopf.

Tom war gegangen.  
Nein, mein Irrlicht war gegangen.  
Im Springerlager traf ich auf Tom.  
Aber, dennoch würde ich heute, an diesem Tag beide verloren geben müssen.  
Und es schmerzte.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Tom.“


End file.
